2. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to baby bottle structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved baby bottle heating pad arranged for the ease of heating a baby bottle during travel within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heating pads of various types are employed in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,788,417; 4,396,011; and 4,061,897.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a heating pad structure arranged to accommodate heating of a baby bottle by permitting the pad to encompass a baby bottle in a surrounding relationship and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.